Joke or Surprise
by jbskyyy
Summary: Chap 4-Big problems when Casey talks to Jane on Skype ./Ch-1- Jane thinks she sees Maura with Tommy but the woman tells her she's not Maura. Does Maura have a twin sister? rated T future chapters will be rated M
1. Chapter 1

Joke or Surprise

Jane was getting off work early for TJ's 1st birthday. Maura said she would come to Tommy's apartment as soon as she could for the party. The party was supposed to start at 6:00 pm . It was now 3:00 pm . Jane wanted to drop off her present for TJ . Also ask if he needed any help setting things up for the party.

Jane pulled into a parking spot directly in front of Tommy's apartment. She thought to herself "It must be my lucky day." She jumped out of the car grabbing her gift for TJ. She clutched tightly to the gift that Maura perfectly wrapped for her . Jane was so proud of the gift she picked out for TJ. It was a blanket that had a picture of her transferred on it. In the picture Jane was in her police uniform holding out her gun. Underneath her it was written out. Don't worry, I've got you covered TJ.

She ran up to the door knocking lightly just in case TJ was sleeping. No one answered, so Jane tried the door. It was not locked so she walked in the apartment. She was still trying to be quiet as she could be so she wouldn't wake TJ. Jane walked around looking for Tommy. She heard a laugh ,she recognized it was coming from Tommy. A woman's giggle was the next sound. Jane followed the sound thinking Tommy probably was with Lydia ,TJ's mother.

Jane thought for fun she'd try to scare Tommy. So she tiptoed into where they were in his bedroom. She could barely hold back her laughter, she covered her mouth with her hand.

Jane threw open the bedroom door and yelled " Happy Birthday TJ!"

Tommy jumped up off the woman he was trying to kiss while laying on top of her on the bed. Surprised he says "J J Jane? What ? Jane why are you here?"

Jane laughed trying to see who was in bed with him. It was dark in the bedroom . It was hard to make out who it was . "I wanted to drop off my gift for TJ. Plus being the greatest big sis . I was going to offer to help you set up for.."

Jane's eyes finally focused as she figured out who Tommy was trying to kiss on his bed. Jane stopped talking just staring at her not believing her own eyes.

"Maura?...What? Why are you in Tommy's bed?"

The woman sits up confused shaking her head "I'm not Maura. My name is Laura,Laura Ponds."

Jane sat down next to her . She thought maybe they were trying to play a joke on her. But this wasn't funny to her at all. She was just shocked and surprised to find Maura in bed with Tommy.

"C'mon Maura this isn't funny. I'm surprised you two still have your clothes on. I might have believed it more if you were naked."

The woman was getting upset being believed "My name is Laura, Dr Laura Ponds. Please stop calling me that other name."

Jane was getting worried now. She turned to the woman looking at her trying to see if there were any differences between her and Maura. She looked everywhere on her. She stopped on her face looking closer at her lips. There were no differences.

Still staring at her lips Jane says "Maura please I know it's you. Nothing is different . Why are you doing this?"

The woman noticing Jane staring at her lips licks them as she watches Jane's reaction to it.

Jane sees the woman's tongue begin slowly licking her lips. Jane is transfixed she can't take her eyes off her lips. She wanted so much to know what they would feel like on hers.

The woman says "So you and Maura are a couple." The woman then notices her engagement ring. "Oh ..are you two engaged ? When is the wedding?"

Tommy hearing the woman starts laughing. "Yeah Janie when ...HaHa! ..When are you marrying Maura?"  
Jane shakes herself from her stare at the woman's lips. She is getting really upset. "Shut up Tommy...And Maura stop it right now. You know I'm engaged to Casey. Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get me to not marry Casey? I thought you were okay with it?"

The woman raises her arms up then plops them down not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry but I am Dr. Laura Ponds I just got transferred to Boston last week. I was working in New York City. Please you have to believe me. How can I prove to you I'm not this Maura person?"

TJ starts to cry from his nap. Tommy turns to go says "I..dammit I have to go get TJ. Don't say or do anything good until I get back."

Jane is angry now she yells at Tommy "Tommy! Just go take care of TJ!" Tommy leaves with his tail between his legs.

The woman takes Jane's hands in hers pleading. "Please tell me how can I prove I'm not her?"

Jane calms down thinking. "Um...well. Oh I know you are supposed to be working at the morgue now."

The woman scrunched her face saying "The morgue, really?"

Jane ignores the denial determined to prove she is Maura. "I'm going to call there . You always answer if you're there. So if you don't answer I 'll know you're lying."

Jane waits holding her cell phone in her hand for the woman to stop her from calling. She was watching to see if Maura was breaking out in hives for lying to her too. But the woman motioned her to call.

Jane dials Maura's cell. Three rings no answer ,she turns to the woman smiling thinking she had her. Then she hears a familiar voice "Hello?...This is Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner...hello is anyone there?...hello"

Jane slowly puts the phone to her ear. She mumbles slowly not believing what she's hearing "Mau...Maura?." She stares at the woman's lips again thinking it positively was Maura's.

"Jane is that you? I can barely hear you."  
Jane sits up straight still staring at the woman. She clears her throat says "Yes it's me. Where are you?"

"Jane you know I'm doing an autopsy. I was doing it when you left here. What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Maura could you please come to Tommy's as soon as you finish...with that?"

"Of course I was planning to do that. I'll be there soon. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah ,yes I'm fine. Call me when you park outside before you come in here okay? I have to tell you something before you come in."

"Jane just tell me now. Don't be this way . You know I'll be worried until you tell me."

"I'm sorry Maura but you just have to trust me. It's well I don't really think it's anything bad. Weird yes but bad I don't think so. Just trust me okay?"

"Okay Jane . I'll be there soon."

Jane clicks off the call

focuses all her attention to this Laura person. "Talk to me. Tell me everything about yourself. Where you were born,your parents names, siblings ,jobs, everything,go now."

Laura was a little taken back at how abrupt and rude Jane was now. She had seemed so friendly when she came in. But now she was cold asking so many questions. "Fine okay , give me a moment to gather my thoughts?"

Jane voice dropped lower as she went into her Detective mode . "No answer now please. I don't want to hear a rehearsed story."

Laura was getting insulted "Listen I don't know you. I really don't have to answer anything you ask. You seemed nice until a few minutes ago. I think I'm going to just leave. I have to go feed my Sam my turtle anyways." Laura tried to get up.

Jane gently pulled her back down on the bed. Automatically when she says or hears turtle she corrects them like Maura always does her. So she says to Laura "Tortoise not turtle. And I'm sorry I just really need to know who you are okay? Please stay?"

Laura looked at Jane very confused and getting a little angry. "Listen I know what Sam is he is my pet. I've had him for ten years. He is most definitely a turtle. If you can accept that I am Laura not this Maura woman I will stay? I'm a little curious to find out about this woman who looks so much like me ."

Jane let's out a big breath in relief that Laura was staying. Because Jane knew if this wasn't Maura playing a bad joke on her. Then this had to be a relative of Maura's at least.

Jane places a comforting hand on Laura's shoulder "Thank you...Laura."

Laura smiles a big smile . All Jane sees is Maura's beautiful dimples popping up and showing on Laura's face.

.

-A/N-Chapter 2?-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joke or Surprise

All Jane sees is Maura's beautiful dimples popping and showing up on Laura's face.

"Okay, Laura with a turtle." Jane laughs thinking Maura's not going to like that she has a turtle instead of a tortoise.

Laura squints at Jane trying to figure out why she is laughing "What's so funny about me having a turtle ?"

Jane puts up her hands waving them back and forth "Oh no , no , nothing. It's just Maura has a tortoise that I always call a turtle. Which she hates when I do it."

" This Maura hates turtles? Well I don't think I want to meet her if that's true." Laura crosses her arms getting ready to defend her turtle more.

Jane smiling at this Maura look a like says "No she likes turtles , I think. It's just she is well a very detailed oriented woman. She doesn't like to say something is something that it's not. She has a tortoise not a turtle."

Laura relaxes a little nodding as she understands the misunderstanding better. " This Maura is just your friend?"

Jane nods "Yes she's my ..." Jane laughs "She's my LLBFF."

Laura grins "Okay if you say so."

Jane goes on the defensive "Yeah I say so. What do you mean by that?"

"It's just the way you look at me . Well it seems more than just friendly you know?"

Jane getting angry grits her teeth together . She has been accused of being in love with Maura by just about everyone at the precinct. Jane tired of this as her words seethe out between her teeth angrily at Laura "I am Maura's friend that's it okay?"

Laura's eyebrows raise in shock of the angry outburst coming from the Detective. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. It's just well your eyes get this beautiful soft gaze when you talk about her. I really didn't want to upset you Jane , I'm sorry."  
Jane sees the genuine concern in Laura's eyes and calms down and tries to explain her outburst. Jane puts her hand on top of Laura's hands.

"Listen I..well Maura and I get this all the time. And it gets really old to have to deny being lovers and defend our friendship to everyone." Jane looks deeply into Laura's eyes and tilts her head to the side. "Thank you Laura."

Laura looks confused at Jane " For what?"

Jane smiling stares out in a gaze obviously in deep thought discovering a realization says "I uh always wondered why?" Jane takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly . "Why people always thought Maura and I were more than friends. I think you just told me . I get a look in my eyes I have a tell huh? " Jane chuckles "I wonder if Maura has the same look in her eyes when she is talking about us , I mean our friendship?"

Laura takes one hand and puts it over Jane's " Jane don't get mad again but I think there is a little more than just a friendship between you two." Jane starts to object and Laura raises her hand to stop her "I know what you say but that look in your eyes you can't deny or fake."

Jane jokingly says "Guess I'll just start wearing sunglasses around my fiancee Casey ."

Laura nods and they start laughing together as Jane's phone rings. Jane answers "Rizzoli"

Maura sitting in her car outside of Tommy's apartment "Jane it's me. I'm outside Tommy's, can I come in now?"

Jane sits straight up letting go of Laura's hand "Um no Maura wait there. I'll be right out in a second."  
Maura still confused and now getting nervous about what is happening trusts Jane and says "Okay Jane hurry please."

Jane gets up and straightens her clothing then runs her fingers through her hair.

Laura laughs "Yeah you are just friends. A friend that you want to make sure you look good before you see her huh?"

Jane smirks as she looks back at Laura and says as she walks toward the front door "Oh shut up . Stay here I'm just going to give Maura a heads up on what's going on then I'll bring her in here to meet you okay?"

Laura grins nods "Okay"

Jane walks outside sees Maura waving to her in her car. Jane shakes her head and gets in Maura's car shuts the door realizing it's real there are two Maura s. She thinks about what Laura said about the look she gets in her eyes about Maura. She tries not to make eye contact with Maura.

"Hey Maura, how you doing?"

Maura furrows her brow gives Jane a look like are you kidding. "Jane what is going on? Tell me please you're making me nervous."

Jane without looking at her reaches for and grabs Maura's hand. Jane squeezes it and looks down at their hands together on her leg. "Maura I met someone here at Tommy's."

Maura gets angry "What ? You met someone?" Maura realizes she shouldn't be angry at her Jane isn't hers. She clears her throat calms down "I mean you are engaged to Casey. Now you're telling me you met someone else?"

Jane laughs loudly then finally looks at Maura. Jane searches Maura's face seeing all the familiar things she was seeing on Laura's face. Smiling rubbing her hand on Maura's trying to comfort her "No silly , I met a woman."

"A WOMAN?!" Maura angrily bursts out , then thinking to herself getting angry, she met a woman who is not me.

Jane laughs again "No , no not like that. She was in bed with Tommy."

Maura completely confused takes her free hand rubs it over her forehead trying to figure this out. "Jane , please tell me what is happening. I do not understand anything you're saying to me."

"Okay sorry Maura. I came over here to Tommy's to help him get the party ready for TJ. I knocked he didn't answer. Door was unlocked so I walked in and heard him in his bedroom. I went in and he was with a woman..." Jane stops looking for the right words to describe it to Maura.

Maura staring at Jane impatiently shakes Jane's hand in hers saying "So what then? Tommy is with a new woman? That isn't unusual is it?"

Jane smirks half proud of her brothers reputation with women. "No not unusual being with a new woman. But being with this woman very , very unusual trust me."

Maura is just mad now thinking Jane is dragging it out to aggravate her. "Jane please stop saying trust you. Just tell me or I am going to leave."

Jane was surprised Maura was getting mad. She hadn't thought how this all must seem to her. "Sorry Maura , really I'm just still in a little shock I guess." Maura gives her a angry look again . Jane raises her palms up in defeat laughs and says " Sorry , sorry the woman looks...well looks exactly like you."

Maura squints at Jane then purses her lips thinking Jane was joking "Yes of course she does Jane. Now I'm serious tell me what really is happening or I'm leaving."

"Maura I am serious. She looks just like you. That's why I called you earlier. I thought you and Tommy were playing a trick on me."

Maura stares into Jane's eyes looking to see if she's telling the truth. She watches Jane's left eyebrow for twitches. Jane's brow twitches when she lies to her. But nothing no twitch and no facial changes at all.

Jane pleads with her "Maura I'm telling you the truth . I just wanted to tell you before you meet her. I don't know I thought it'd be easier if you were prepared before you come face to face with her...Her name is Laura. Dr. Laura Ponds."  
Maura was a little dazed . She trusted and believed Jane was telling her the truth. But couldn't wrap her head around actually meeting the woman. Maura clears her throat pointing up at Tommy's apartment asks "She's in there now?"

Jane moves a stray lock of Maura's hair behind her ear with her fingers . "Yeah Maura she is in there waiting to meet you...You want to meet her? You don't have to if you don't want to?"

Maura nods tries to smile as she looks into Jane's beautiful soft eyes that always calmed and strengthened her . "I do , I do want to meet her. Is there anything more you know about her that you could tell me?"

Jane shook her head "No , I just met her about five minutes before I called you. I haven't had time to find out anything yet...Oh wait she has a pet turtle named Sam."

Maura automatically corrects Jane "Tortoise not turtle Jane."

Jane laughs and corrects Maura "No it's a turtle really. I found out the hard way."

Maura twists her head to the side "Hard way?"

"Yeah , I uh corrected her like you do me when she said turtle. I said no tortoise." Jane and Maura both laugh. "She thought I meant you didn't like turtles. I straightened her out though."

"Hmmph turtle person huh? I don't know I usually don't have anything in common with them." Maura looks up at Tommy's apartment.

Jane looks at Maura smiling wondering if she was serious . "So there is such a big difference in turtles and tortoises that the owners don't get along huh?" Jane was jokingly asking.

Maura was serious "Yes Jane you'd be surprised. I could tell you the profile of turtle owners if you would like to hear it?"

"Oh no , no please no Maura. I completely will take your word for it. I'll even add I'm on the tortoise owners side. Completely pro - tortoise over here."

Maura looked at Jane and they both started laughing. A loud knock on Jane's side window stopped their laughter. They look up and see Tommy holding TJ making him wave his hand at them. Maura and Jane smile as Jane pushed the button for the window to go down. Jane reaches out as TJ reaches out to her.

Tommy hands TJ to Jane says "Aren't you guys coming in? Laura is looking forward to meeting you Maura. I want to see it too." Tommy nudges Jane says "It's gonna be so hot seeing the two of them together huh Jane?"

Maura is insulted and looks to Jane who is actually thinking but not saying the same thing as Tommy. Jane sees the look in Maura's eyes and says to Tommy "Tommy!" Jane takes the back of her hand and slaps Tommy in the crotch not hard but hard enough to get Tommy to stop talking like that to Maura.

Tommy doubles over in pain then weakly says "Sorry Maura."

Jane holding , playing and kissing TJ as she and Maura get out of the car. They all walk up the three flights of stairs to Tommy's apartment. Tommy walks in his apartment first. Jane holds TJ with one hand and holds Maura's hand with her other hand as she leads her in the apartment.

Tommy goes and stands by Laura putting his arm around her shoulder. He looks at Maura and then Laura back and forth waiting for something to happen.

Jane goes over and hands TJ to Tommy "Tommy, here take TJ. I think these two need to sit down and talk."

Jane leads Maura over to Tommy's kitchen table . She pulls out a chair for her to sit down on. Maura sits as Jane walks to the other side pulling out a chair for Laura to sit. Laura sits down Jane looks back and forth between them. She still isn't believing what she is seeing but pulls out a chair for herself and sits.

The tension is so thick you can almost feel it Jane is thinking. Maura and Laura are silently looking at each other up and down. Jane moves her chair closer to Maura then rubs her hand on Maura's back trying to soothe her nerves.

Tommy bursts in the kitchen "Well let's get this party started . Who wants a drink?"

They all were startled , Maura and Laura both waved their hands and shook their heads no.

Jane was mad as she motioned Tommy over to her. Tommy walked over to her and Jane smacked him in the crotch again saying "Tommy behave !"

Tommy winced in pain and sat down at the table keeping quiet. "Sorry Maura, sorry Laura."

Jane nods approvingly at Tommy then takes a deep breathe "Well okay um where should we start?"

Maura is in shock feeling as if she was staring into a mirror looking at Laura. Laura was feeling the same looking at Maura. At the same time Maura and Laura asks "Where were you born?"

Jane and Tommy look at each other both saying "Whoa." Jane adds saying "That was a little strange. It's like what t..."

Maura breaks her stare at Laura and looks at Jane "It's like what Jane?"

Laura nods "Yeah like what who does Jane?"

Jane not wanting to say what she was thinking shakes her head "Nothing never mind. You two talk , go ahead."

Tommy nudges Jane on her shoulder says "Oh I know Jane you think they act just like Sal and Hal right?"

Jane punches Tommy in his arm. "Shut up Tommy!"

Tommy rubs his arm "No Jane they do they say things at the same time like those twins did all the time."

Jane drops her head down on the table. Laura and Maura look at each other as both their mouths drop open . They both cover their mouths with their hands .

Tommy points and laughs "See they do the same things at the same time. You guys are twins I bet."

Jane looks up angrily at Tommy as he stands up proudly looking at them for saying what he did.

Jane nods at Tommy "Yeah real good Tommy." Jane punches him hard this time in the crotch .

They all watch Tommy fall on the floor in pain saying "What? What did I say?"

They hear noises banging and footsteps come from the front door. Then hear "Where's my TJ Happy Birthday to you , Happy birthday" Angela walks in seeing two Maura's and drops the birthday cake as she says "What the hell did you do Jane?"

Jane throws her arms up and out in disbelief "Me? What did I do ? Really Ma? Really? What do you think I cloned Maura? Yeah that's exactly what I did. "

.

. A/N – Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter . Chapter 3 ?


	3. Chapter 3

Joke or Surprise

Chapter 3

Angela not believing what she is seeing looks back and forth repeatedly between Maura and Laura.

With her mouth open in shock walks over to Jane. She whispers to Jane. "Janie what? Who is that? I mean ." Not waiting for Jane to answer says loudly looking and pointing at Laura and Maura asks to each one. Maura is this you or is this you? "

Maura raises her hand slowly smiling at Angela "It's me , I mean I'm Maura."

Jane and Tommy laugh as they stand and walk over to Angela. They bend down and salvage what's left of the birthday cake for TJ that Angela dropped.

Tommy scrapes up the side of the cake pushing it back into the side of the cake it fell off of . "I think the cakes okay to eat, right Jane?"

Jane inspects the cake closely to see if any of it was on Tommy's kitchen floor. "Well it looks okay. I don't think it touched any of the dirty floor."

Tommy upset says "Dirty floor I just mopped it yesterday, it's clean."

Jane grins "Fine sorry."

Maura clears her throat stands up . She walks over to Angela taking the bag from her arm. "Here Angela let me take this for you. You can go sit down. You can talk to Laura,that's her name."

Angela nods still feeling confused . She goes and sits in Maura's chair. "So Laura?...um what I mean is ..who are you? You look so much like Maura. Are you a relative of Maura's? Answer me? "

Laura looks at Angela feeling angry like she did when Jane was grilling her for answers. "Laura ,yes that's my name. As for the rest I have no idea." Laura looks at Jane and says "I can see where you got your technique in interrogation is from your mother Jane."

They all nod and laugh except for Jane . Jane tries to set Laura straight ."Ah no , I was trained in interrogation at the police academy, thank you very much."

Laura is surprised "Oh you're a cop? That explains a lot."

Maura steps in front of an upset Jane and says to Laura "Jane is a highly decorated Detective for the Boston Police Department. She is an expert at interrogation...Jane has a history of."

Jane cuts her off "That's okay Maura that's enough ."

"I'm sorry I just noticed that you and your mother both have the same …. intensity. I didn't mean anything . ...A detective huh? Impressive, a doctor and detective hmm." Laura crosses her arms looking Jane and Maura up and down.

TJ starts crying in his nursery. Angela and Tommy both walk out to go take care of TJ.

Jane takes Maura by her hand leading her back over to the table to sit and talk to Laura. Maura stares at Laura as she sits down. Jane rubs Maura's arm comforting her then asks "So Laura ? Um can we talk about your family?"

Maura gets excited by the question "Oh yes that's a good way to start Jane."

Laura nods "Okay well I'm adopted."

Maura sits straight up softly says "Me too."

Laura quizzically looks at Maura asking slowly "Who are , um I mean what are your birth parents names? "

"My birth parents? Um my birth mother is Dr. Hope Martin. My birth father ..."

Maura hangs her down slightly embarrassed about who he is. Jane squeezes her hand then answers for her "Her birth father is Patrick Doyle."

Laura is surprised looks at Maura ."The mob boss? Paddy Doyle is your father? Wow , that's something huh?"

Jane corrects her "Birth father ."

Maura slowly raises her head giving Jane a little smile for answering for her. She pats and gives a little rub to Jane's arm.

"Yes Laura the mob boss Paddy Doyle... May I ask who were your birth parents?"  
Laura chuckles then holds up her hand then explains "Sorry . Of course you can ask. I've been asking all my life...Truth is I don't know who they were. My parents...my adopted parents. They told me the adoption was private. They had no idea who were my parents. When I turned eighteen I started a search for my records. But I found out that the records had been destroyed in a fire here in Boston a year after my birth."

Jane looks at Maura "Fire huh? Sounds familiar."

Maura about to answer Jane when they hear . "Happy Birthday TJ . Where are you buddy?" Frankie walks into the kitchen sees Laura "Whoa!"

Jane points to Laura and explains "Frankie this is Laura. Laura this is my other brother Frankie." They nod at each other . "Frankie why don't you go in the nursery where TJ , Tommy and Ma are. We're kinda in the middle of something here , okay?" Jane gives Frankie a stern stare.

Frankie shakes his head trying to make sure he really is seeing two Mauras. "Um yeah okay I guess."

Frankie always knows not to challenge the stern look Jane is giving him now. He takes one more look at the Mauras as he turns to leave to go find Tommy and his mother.

Angela comes in with a smiling TJ. The party now turns and is all about TJ. The Maura ,Laura issue is put on the hold . A couple hours into TJ's party Maura's cell rings. "Dr. Isles...Yes , I'm on my way."

Jane looks at Maura wondering if it's a homicide that needs her too. "We got a body?"

Maura shakes her head no "You don't, I do. Detective Sherman needs me to do an autopsy for him. I have to leave now. I hate to leave now but.."

Jane nods "I know you have to go. You want me to question Laura some more ?" Maura shyly smiles nodding yes. Jane gives her a quick hug . Jane nods smiling jokes "Okay I will. The things I do for you."

They both laugh as Laura approaches them . "You leaving Maura?"

"Yes , I have an autopsy . You know you could come with me since you are also a doctor Laura."

Laura scrunches up her face at the thought of watching an autopsy "The morgue with an autopsy? Um...no sorry. I like the patients that are alive not dead."

Jane laughs out loud as Maura gives her a mean look. "Well then I guess I should go they are waiting on me to start. Laura could you give your contact numbers to Jane so we can figure out our connection ?" Maura saw a confused look on Laura's face and added "But if you don't want to I will research it by myself. That's okay I'm used to doing my own research and if..."  
Laura interrupts her "No, no it's fine. I want to find out just as much as you do. It's just you had this look when you were upset with Jane...Never mind sure I'll give Jane everything , go ,go to work."

Maura looked at Jane wondering what Laura meant but she didn't have time to stay and find out now. "Jane I'll call you later. " Maura starts walking out toward the door to leave,she turns to everyone waves and says "Goodbye everyone ."

Jane follows her out the door turns to Laura "I'll be right back .I'm just going to walk her to her car."

Laura nods laughs "Yeah go ahead tell your doctor goodbye."

Jane squints at Laura and mouths "Shut the fuck up." Jane wonders as she walks with Maura. Why she is feeling so comfortable around Laura that she can joke with her so easily. She thinks it must be because she looks so much like Maura. But then again she would never talk to Maura like she's talking to Laura. Jane shakes her head in total confusion over Laura.

They walk to Maura's car . Jane opens her door for her. Maura smiles stops and gives Jane a hug pressing her lips against Jane's ear saying "Thank you for inviting me to your nephew's party. It was just...so precious ."

Jane hugs Maura back saying "Maura you're just as much of an aunt to TJ as I am. You're so much part of this family now. You couldn't get out of it even if you tried...Which I hope you never will."

Maura hugs Jane tighter than she ever had before sniffles as tears sprang to her eyes "I never will. Thank you that means so much to me . You have no idea how much Jane." Maura buries her head into Jane's neck brushing her freshly licked wet lips across Jane's neck.

Jane feels Maura's lips brushing on her neck lightly. Jane softly moans at the feeling. Maura taking the moan from Jane as a sign of encouragement, kisses her neck lightly. Jane gasps holding her breath .

Maura afraid she had made a mistake turns quickly and gets in her car. "I'll call you later bye Jane."

Maura shuts her car door starts the car and leaves quickly out of the parking lot. Jane is standing frozen in shock. Jane gasps desperately for air as she had forgotten to breathe again until Maura was out of her sight. Laura had watched from Tommy's doorway the whole thing happen between Jane and Maura. Laura smiles and turns back to go in the apartment. Laura says to herself before entering the apartment. "I see why I'm here now. I have to get those two together somehow." Laura raises one eyebrow laughs adds "This shouldn't be too hard ...and it should be fun. Bonus Jane is so hot . I'll just have to seduce her to make her admit her true feelings for Maura. It's a win win all around."

Jane looks up at Laura knowing she saw everything says as she walks back to Tommy's apartment "Aw shit! How am I going to talk my way out of making a fool of myself to Maura the sequel up there?"

;

A/N- Thanks for reading my fic. Chapter 4 ?


	4. Chapter 4

Joke or Surprise

Chapter 4

Maura has been called back to work to do an autopsy. Jane is left by herself at TJ 's birthday party with her Ma , Tommy , Frankie and Laura . Who Jane has decided most likely will turn out to be Maura's twin sister.

Jane is walking back up to Tommy's apartment having just said goodbye to Maura , who kissed her on her neck. Jane is still in shock shakes her head confused why Maura had kissed her.

Laura is smiling at Jane as she's standing in Tommy's doorway. Jane walks up to her , Laura says " I saw that."

Jane squints her eyes shakes her head trying to dismiss her . "What we said goodbye to each other?"

"Uh huh with a kiss on your neck?" Laura leans against the door frame and folds her arms waiting for Jane to answer her.

Jane shakes her head no "No she didn't. Move let me come in the apartment."

Laura smiles , shakes her head no. Jane places her hands on Laura's shoulders and turns her in toward the apartment then gently pushes her in. They both walk back in to see Frankie playing peek a boo with TJ.

Jane's cell rings , she answers it "Rizzoli … um yeah him ...but his partner helped him. Look I can come in and help. TJ's party is over so...uh huh ...you sure? Okay but if you need me call."

Laura watches Jane trying to get work to get her to come in. She smiles now knowing Jane is afraid to be alone with her. She knows she is going to ask more questions about Maura and hers relationship.

Laura grins at Jane "Can't escape huh?"

"What? Escape from what?" Jane trying to brush her off casually.

"Me , you're afraid I'll ask about you and Maura being in love with each other."

Jane nervously looks at Frankie thankfully he didn't hear her. She sees Tommy and her Ma in the kitchen , so they didn't hear her either.

Jane grabs Laura by her arm and pulls her back outside the apartment. "Shhh , listen here you Doppelganger .Don't say things like that in front of my family. For one thing Maura and I are not in love with each other and two I'm engaged to Casey. So just stop it." Jane crosses her arms in a defensive stance as she's staring at Laura daring her to say anymore.

Laura leans against the shut door then covers her mouth with her hand to laugh. "Okay engaged to a mystery...a man I take it?"

Jane feeling the anger building up in her . She puts up one finger out in front of Laura saying "You wait here a second .We need to talk but not here."

Jane goes inside the apartment telling them she has been called into work. Also she is giving Laura a ride home. Jane sees Laura's purse and picks it up to give it to Laura so she wouldn't go back in and say anything more to her family.

Jane comes back out to Laura hands her the purse . She grabs Laura by her arm "C'mon we need to go somewhere and talk."

Jane was dragging her to her car a laughing Laura says "Yeah sure like I have a choice."

Jane opens the car door for her "Get in please. We can work on Maura and your connection too ."

Jane drives Laura to her place in silence trying to figure out what to say to Laura about Maura. Laura is amused as she watches Jane's face as she drives . She could see a whole war of emotions playing against one another on her face. She looked forward into pushing Jane more.

Arriving at Jane's apartment. Jane gets out goes to open the door for Laura to get out.

"Very chivalrous Jane , thank you... Is this how you always treat Maura?"

Pissed off Jane grits her teeth points to the stairs up to her apartment angrily says "Shut up! Go , I'm on the third floor, go."

Jane unlocks her door "Go in , make yourself comfortable. I need to make a call." Jane makes a call to Maura. But Maura is too busy with her autopsy to talk to her .

Laura walks in taking in everything in Jane's apartment. She sees quite a few picture frames with Maura and Jane in the pictures. Laura picks up one frame. It was a picture of Maura and Jane hugging each other wearing softball uniforms.

Jane gets off the phone turns to see Laura looking at the picture. Jane smiling telling Laura "That was at the morgue's teams first game." Jane laughs remembering that day then adds "You like their uniforms? Maura made them."

Laura looks closely at the picture and begins laughing "Cute. … Um where are your pictures of your fiancee and you?"

Jane looks around then panics knowing she doesn't have any , not any pictures of her and Casey. "Um well Casey is stationed in Afghanistan . It's kinda hard to take pictures together." Jane smiles proudly thinking she explained it pretty well.

"So you and this Casey met online? You've never met in real life? It's a online romance? I see that would explain a lot." Laura sits down on Jane's couch . She watches Jane's face getting red in anger.

Jane got flustered and tried to yell something back at Laura but couldn't. She turns around walks to her kitchen. She yells back at Laura calmly "I need a beer. Would you like a glass of wine?"

Laura smiles knowing she's getting to Jane "Um I'd like a beer … I don't really like wine."

Jane was surprised she stuck her head in the living room "You don't like wine? You do like beer. Maybe you aren't related to Maura." Jane laughs to herself as she goes back in the kitchen to get their beers. Jane grabs a glass for Laura to drink her beer from.

She walks in the living room sitting the glass down. As Jane started to pour the beer in the glass Laura takes the bottle out of Jane's hand saying "Thanks but I like drinking from the bottle better."

Jane sits down next to her on the couch. She takes a long drink from her beer. Jane swallows hard then says "No I didn't meet Casey online. And yes we have met in real life. We went to high school together."

Laura takes an even bigger drink from her beer than Jane did then says " So high school sweethearts you and this ...man?"

Jane not liking how she keeps saying man like she doesn't believe he is a man. So Jane not wanting to answer the question but knowing she had to clears her throat . "Um no." Jane quickly takes sip of her beer. Laura just gives Jane a disapproving look saying nothing.

Jane continues to explain "Well Casey told me he was too intimidated by me in school. So you know he never asked me out. We then ran into each other at an awards ceremony. We started dating after that until he was shipped back to Afghanistan again." Jane sneaks a peek at Laura's reaction then takes a sip of her beer. Laura just nods her head.

Laura picks up the picture of Maura and Jane again . She looks at it then at Jane. "You're not at all attracted to Maura then right?" Laura smiles as she waits for an answer.

Jane looks at Laura who is the mirror image of Maura. "I ah … look Maura is straight...I'm straight so it doesn't really matter now does it Ma...Laura?" Jane almost called her Maura.

Laura grins "Let's just pretend for a minute that Maura is a lesbian."

Jane's head started flashing with images of Maura kissing women. Jane looked at Maura's look a like Laura then the images started switching to Maura doing more than kissing the women.

Jane getting hot and blushing jumps up off the couch trying to get rid of the images in her head. "Um I need another beer . You?" Jane walks quickly away from Laura .

Laura looks at her beer,it was three fourths full "Um no I'm good Jane."

Jane stands over her sink trying to down the rest of her beer so she can get another. Jane still having images flying through her head of Maura having sex with women . After a minute or two Jane thinks she has herself back under control. She grabs herself a fresh beer and goes to join Laura again in the living room.

As Jane sits down next to Laura she asks "So attracted to Maura or not Jane?"

Jane spit takes her beer she was drinking . She wipes her mouth "Dammit! You don't ask something like that when a person has their mouthful of beer."

"Well Jane yes or no?"

Jane fidgets around on the couch really not knowing how to answer. She looks at her watch "Oh you know what ? I may not have any pictures of Casey but I can Skype him right now. You want to meet him?" Jane desperately trying to change the subject off of Maura.

Laura smiles as she realizes Jane was trying to distract her "Yeah sure Jane , let's have a look at this ...man...Casey."

Jane jumps up and furiously starts typing on her laptop to make a connection with Casey. She leaves a message for him to contact her asap .

Jane looks over at Laura "He should be on here any minute now."

Laura just nods and takes a drink of her beer. Jane gets up and goes joins Laura again.

" An alarm goes off when he answers so ...we just have to wait." Jane is getting nervous afraid Casey won't answer and she'll have to answer Laura.

Laura seeing how nervous Jane was becoming decides to take it a little easier on her. "So Jane you can answer the question later. How about a different question?"

Jane let's out a relieved breath "Yes thank you . Ask away."

Laura smirks " Just a little easier question. Um have you ever been attracted to woman before , any woman?"

Jane wasn't happy with the new question. It seemed like the same question to her. Because truly the only woman Jane was ever really attracted to sexually was Maura. But she isn't about to tell Laura that is true, so Jane decides to lie just a little about a woman she was attracted to but nothing could ever of happened with her.

"Well I've met a lot a beautiful women in my life..."

Laura makes a face "Just tell me a name Jane."

"Uh I don't know Ms. Smithe I guess." Jane was nervous answering.

Laura still pissed off thinking Jane was lying to her "You're attracted to someone you call Ms. Smithe? What don't you even know her first name?"

Jane laughs "Yeah , oh I think it was Jenny. It was my high school English teacher."

Laura laughs "Oh okay I understand now. So she was hot huh?"

Jane smiles and nods remembering how hot her teacher really was . Jane did have a couple of fantasies about her back in high school.

"Yeah she was really hot but she was straight too. She married the gym teacher Big Ed , yuck."

Laura laughs "Okay but what about Maura?"

Jane looks at Laura struggling for an answer and the alarm goes off on her laptop.

Jane jumps up "Oh Casey is there! C'mon come meet him Laura."

They walk over to Jane's desk . Jane sits Laura down in the chair as she stands to the side and pushes in her codes in on the laptop.

Casey's face pops up on the screen . Jane smiles "Hi , baby how are you?"

Casey smiles but looks tired "Hi honey , Hi Maura. Not doing to good . Been on patrol watch all night. I was just heading to go to bed when I got your message."

Jane looks sad "Oh I'm sorry . I'll be quick . This isn't Maura this is Laura Pond. That's why I wanted to see you to introduce you to her."

Casey was tired and thought Jane was joking around and he wasn't in the mood for it. "Jane this isn't funny. Maura I can't believe you're playing along with it?"

Laura laughs "I'm sorry Casey but it is the truth my name is Laura. We think Maura and I might be related. It is nice to meet you sir and I would like to thank you for your service to our country."

Jane gives her a weird look because she was being nice to Casey. She thought for sure she'd ask him all kinds of embarrassing questions.

Casey too tired to argue "Okay sure you're Laura. Hi Laura nice to meet you. Can I go now Jane I'm really beat?"

Jane moves her face close to the screen "Yes baby I'm sorry . You can go but this really isn't Maura. It's Laura. Go , Casey , go ahead and get some sleep I'm sorry baby."

Casey waves at her "Okay love you bye Jane ...oh and Laura I guess." Casey gets up and walks away from the camera .

Jane staring at Casey's empty chair says "I love you too bye baby."

Jane and Laura get up and go back to the couch and sit down. Jane looks at Laura and smiles "Thank you for being so nice to him."

"I'm always nice to service people. They sacrifice so much for our country. I can at least be nice as possible to them."

Jane pats Laura's hand with hers . "Thank you. Maybe you are related to Maura." Jane chuckles as Laura play slaps her arm.

"I'm only related to her when I'm nice huh Jane?"

Jane nods yes Laura play hits her again. Jane jokes "You even hit like Maura ."

Laura hits her a little harder and jokes "Funny Jane, okay now you have to answer the question. Are you sexually attracted to my relative Maura?"

Jane smiles as she rubs her arm where Laura hit her . "Fine, fine Laura...yes okay I am. But it means nothing Maura and I are straight and I'm marrying Casey."

Laura smiles she stares silently at Jane thinking. She then asks "When? When is the wedding?"

Jane's smile slides off her face. She scoots back into the couch and sits straight up. "We haven't set a date yet."

Laura scoots over to be able to see Jane's face "Why not?"

Jane getting mad "I don't have to answer that. Listen you don't know me I don't know you. Why are you asking me so much personal stuff?" Jane crosses her arms and moves away from Laura on the couch.

Laura sees she has pushed Jane too far "I'm sorry Jane. I don't want you mad at me. I like you. I was just trying to have a little fun with you. I guess I went too far. I'm truly sorry."

Jane uncrosses her arms as she starts believing Laura is being honest to her. "Look I'm sorry to I guess Maura and I have put up with crap from people about our relationship. Well I guess I just reached my limit . I like you too , I really do. And I really think you are Maura's twin sister. We just have to prove it now." Jane looks at Laura but only sees Maura .

Laura looks at the way Jane is looking at her . She knows the look isn't for her it is for Maura. "Jane don't get mad but I need to ask you to do something. It's something for yours and Maura's own good believe me okay?"

Jane furrows her brow and cautiously says " What?'

Laura moves close to Jane on the couch. "Close your eyes Jane."

Jane shakes her head no "Why?"

"Jane please trust me . If you do this for me. I promise I will never bother you about the whole lesbian thing again."

Jane looks relieved and for some reason believes her. Jane takes a look at her again. But again all she sees is Maura's face looking back at her. But Jane closes her eyes.

Laura leans in and kisses Jane on her lips softly. Jane is surprised but doesn't pull away. Jane actually deepens the kiss . She has always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Maura. And kissing Laura is as close as she thinks she'll ever get so she kisses Laura back.

Laura was surprised she was expecting to be slapped or a punched by Jane. But is pleased she is kissing her back. Laura now has her proof that Jane is in love with Maura. Now she thinks I need to get Maura to admit her feelings for Jane.

Jane is not breaking the kiss. The laptop was never turned off by Jane. Casey felt bad at the way he talked to Jane. So he came back sat down looked at the video feed on Jane. He was seeing Jane and Maura kissing on the couch.

He yelled out to Jane "Jane I can't believe this! You are kissing Maura? How long has this been going on?!"

Jane hears Casey and jumps up and runs to the laptop. "Oh God Casey ! No this is Laura not Maura really."

Casey is furious he moves his face close to the camera "Like that makes a fucking difference? How long have you been fucking her behind my back?!"

Tears are flowing down Jane's face as she is trying to explain what was happening to him. There is a knock at the door. Jane just stares at it. Laura gets up and answers the door. It is Maura at the door.

"Hi Laura is Jane here?"

Jane starts crying loudly and rambling trying to get Casey to forgive her. Maura panics and goes to Jane "What's going on Jane?"

Jane getting hysterical just cries harder and wraps her arms around Maura.

Maura holds her and looks at Casey still yelling at Jane. Maura looks at him and asks "Casey calm down , tell me what is going on?"

Casey saw Maura and Laura side by side on his laptop. He loses it "You want to know what's happening? Which one are you Laura or Maura?"

"It's me Maura ...Casey, calm down tell me."

"Your friend there is fucking your sister or whoever the fuck she is. I saw them fucking on the couch right before you came in."

Jane turns around and says crying to Casey "No we were not it was a kiss an innocent kiss that's all Casey. Please Casey believe me it didn't mean anything."

Maura's mouth dropped open in shock. She looked at Laura. "You were kissing my Jane?"

Laura approached Maura slowly "Yes but it was a test to see how she felt about you Maura. I know Jane loves you as much as you love her."

Casey's mouth opened in shock at hearing that . Casey was furious he says "That's it Jane were done. Marriage is off." Casey turns the camera off. The screen goes black.

Jane was upset and keeps holding Maura and crying.

.

.

.

A/N- Thanks for reading . Would you like a Chapter 5?


End file.
